


The Witch and The Dragon

by BravoCube



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Hazel and her Dragon! Another older reupload





	The Witch and The Dragon

He was worried about her. 

It had been hard to find her after Hazel’s witch trial was over. He hadn’t expected anyone in the small town would discover her powers. He would even come check on her every day. He knew it was obsessive but he couldn’t help it. He knew it would terrify other town residents if he was unlucky enough to be spotted. He didn’t care much about that either. He wanted to make sure she was always safe. 

He had not quite revealed his human form to her yet. He didn’t feel a need to, and he loved when she spoke to him. About her day, what she was working on, he wanted to hear all of it. He could her sweet voice go on and on about horrible things and he wouldn’t mind it. 

He couldn’t let it end yet 

Thankfully instead of burning her, they threw her in the water to see if she could float. It seemed Hazel wasn’t the floating type. He intended to wait until the crowd started dispersing. After seeing her sink and not come back, however, he knew he couldn’t wait. He dived into the river. 

He allowed himself to become human as he did so. The impact made the water become displaced, some bursting out from the river itself. When he saw her he grabbed her limp body and changed back just as quickly. The people who had gathered only watched, jaw hanging open as he flew off towards a mountain in the distance. 

That was how he got to this point. His concern, however, was based on the fact she had yet to wake up. The water had been cold, and he was concerned? Was he not warming her fast enough? Not moving from his place curled around her, he tilted his head a bit and let out a puff of fire. He thought he may have overdone it a bit, some of the wood now black and charred at the edges. 

Still, he could get more wood. He just hoped that she would be OK soon. Hoped he wouldn’t be too late. He glanced her way almost obsessively. There was so much that was unsaid between them. He knew so little about her and yet felt like he had known forever. He was special and the thought of her not being around anymore destroyed him. 

He glanced her way again. No signs of movement yet. With a sigh, he turned his form back to human again. She was breathing fine, why wasn’t she getting up? He walked over to an edge staring at the town with a cold and calculating gaze. Humans were so cruel and awful creatures…for a moment he even entertained the thought of burning it all to the ground. 

Before he could make any final decisions he heard a raspy soft voice that made him freeze in place. 

“…D-Dragon?” 

Without a moment’s hesitation, he turned and went to her. She was trying to sit up and had not seen him yet it seemed. A wave of relief washed over him and he hugged her close. She seemed surprised but he didn’t mind it. He was just happy she was alright. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and cheek like he would do in his normal form. 

Hazel giggled. “Alright alright! It’s OK, I’m fine, thank you for helping me…” She ran her fingers through his hair and Makoto pulled away a bit looking at her intently. Hazel found herself hypnotized and his eyes and for a moment, everything was silent as they stared at each other. 

“…You should use your human form as well dragon, you look very nice like this as well.” she sighed looking at the edge. “Looks like I won’t be able to return to the village anytime soon huh?” He gave her a sad look and shook his head. He then hung his head looking sad. 

Hazel patted his shoulder again. “It’s alright…it’s not your fault. I should have been more careful…I’ll have to go to another village…really far away so the word won’t spread…” She stood up looking around. Makoto stared longingly at the witch, his gorgeous golden witch. 

He didn’t want to see her leave but knew she had to. Maybe all good things really were temporary. His shoulder’s slumped as sadness crashed him against him his body feeling heavy. He didn’t even notice that she was looking at him again. 

“…And to get far away I’m going to need..some help…will you follow me dragon? We’ve just barely gotten to know each other after all.” He looked up at her his sharp gaze softening up a bit. He smiled a bit at her his face giving her the answer. There was no need to speak. No need to say anything. 

From the moment he looked at her he knew. She was his witch. 

From the moment she looked at him she knew. He was his dragon. 

So wherever one would go, the other would follow and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
